


杀人者谁

by Seven_777



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_777/pseuds/Seven_777
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	杀人者谁

**情不知所起，一往而深。生者可以死，死者可以生。**

在搬进宛平南路600号之前，肖战保守一个秘密保守了十年。

他家的阁楼里一直住着一个人，一个在逃杀人犯。

你能想象吗？那是他与王一博分手后的第一个生日。

身旁的蛋糕已经腐烂了，软趴趴的等着人临幸，糖偶站在蛋糕上笑的碜人，窗外暴雨倾盆。那个男人穿着黑色兜帽衫出现在家门口的时候闪电划开乌云泼墨的幕布中有千吨云，轰鸣从右耳刮下震得盘碟咯啷作响。红色巨虫攀附在他左臂上顺着手画出血的大洋。湿滑的粘液混合着倒塌在地上水洼里，未被冲刷的化作血块，沾在皮肤上结下了丑陋的痂。

坚硬的，防备的痂。

男人说他杀了一个人。

肖战染了救世的病，并且时常暴发。于是他把男人搀扶到沙发上，转身给他倒杯水。电视里久经沙场的机械女声播报着泥石流造成的交通事故，好好一个生日，偏生全是无妄之灾。

他给男人一杯温暖，而男人只是依旧防备的看他，身上还带着雨血的腐腥。不肯坐他家沙发，缩在阁楼门口的楼梯下微微发抖。肖战没其他东西，只能用家里厕所的氧性消毒液与百洁布给男人清理伤口。小小的布洛芬吃力的给男人四肢百骸打麻醉针，而男人像是全然感觉不到疼痛，飞快地咀嚼着半化的冰激凌蛋糕与热茶，风卷残云，狼吞虎咽。

静脉血暗沉，肖战一点点拿出玻璃渣，随之井喷的鲜血浸没了苍白的绑带，细碎的亚麻色长发让人看起来脆弱不堪，在他勒紧止血绷带的时候男人终于出声，气体在喉咙里翻腾，声音破碎嘶哑。他承认，他心痛了。

“你住下吧，”他这么对男人说。

于是男人留了下来。

浴室里氤氲着水汽，镜子上染污的玻璃阻挡了视线。里头传来涉水时的窸窣，肖战放下睡衣进去看，男人活水倒灌进气管里灭顶。像是一艘沉船灌满了雪水，浑身缠着肮脏的海藻，脏污的水流进浴缸的白泡。

他连忙拧紧笼头阻止这种自杀式的行为，搬来角落的马扎帮男人挤上洗发水，手指仔细梳理着因为雨水与血污粘在一起的发丝，洗下来不少沙土。 

冰薄水暖。男人定定的盯着他看，不自觉的发着抖。热水在寒气入体的地方染出一片片红色，倒不像是害怕，只是因为刺激与疼痛生理性的、无法自制的肌肉收缩。肖战察觉，更加小心翼翼的对待男人，企图带给他些许温暖来抵抗失血与失温。

男人呜咽着，像一只无路可走的幼兽蜷缩在怀里任人摆布。

他还是一样，也不一样了。照常出门商演拍戏，但抽空总会回来。男人不爱出门，两人就窝在家里闲聊，临走工作前在冰箱里留好男人够吃的饭菜，细心用保鲜膜包好。

有那么一个人在等他回家。

男人的伤口痊愈快的出奇，虽然刚开始的时候常发低烧。躺下总会压迫伤口，夜里只好靠着阁楼里小床的床头安稳。肖战也不敢睡，隔一会给他换额头上的毛巾，一整夜几乎没休息。男人体温很高，像个病弱的小狮子，呼噜噜的露着柔软滚烫的肚子撒娇。狮子抬头冲他依恋的微笑，拉着人躺在自己腿上休息。 肖战发觉自己爱枕着男人腿睡觉，听着男人平静的声线问“脖子疼吗？会不会不舒服？”，他觉得很幸福。手在背后轻抚后背靠近心脏的那个地方，如同自己每一次和王一博分别的时候，两人相互依偎的摩挲那样。此刻温暖又安全，肖战心怀感激，起身吻了他。

阁楼里住着他的客人，所以肖战在门口亮了一盏灯，跟罪犯挖地洞的灯很像。 他发现他越来越不能离开那个男人了，这才要命。

撩开盖在你眼睛上的头发，慢慢地恢复你的感觉你的动作。被人一字一句地恢复你对万物的爱情时，肖战算是乱了阵脚。

起先除了第一餐都是肖战喂男人吃饭，直到反应过来人上的不是右手，完全不妨碍拿碗筷，肖战才恼羞成怒的把人从阁楼轰到餐厅。男人在被窝里打滚耍赖，胡言乱语的说退烧药让人困倦，没力气拿筷子，见肖战不理他收了妖，敏锐捕抓他情绪，贴在微凉的脸旁嗅了一口，才不情不愿的下楼吃饭。

男人似乎很讨厌阳光，肖战拉上了客厅餐厅所有的窗帘。吃完了收拾碗筷先下了桌，把盘子里最后一块蒜香排骨埋在男人饭里，转身汇报着：“过几天我要出去拍戏。”

男人眨眨眼：“怎么又拍戏？”

“我还要养你啊！”肖战拿筷子的大头敲人脑壳“我不养着你你可完了。”

男人顿了下，然后咬着排骨对他笑，说：“肖大明星，你怎么这么喜欢我。”

心动在他心里，夸张的存活。

他在剧组杀青之后见到了王一博。

“一定要分手吗？”他的小朋友眼里虽含了残泪，可并无怨忿。

肖战无奈，笑了下说：“太看得起我了，王一博。我们算了吧。”

“战哥，”桌对面那边的人无奈的埋头苦笑，语气像是责备“你为什么不能勇敢点呢。我是真羡慕，你什么都可以说的看起来那么平平淡淡。”

肖战还是说：“要是还在拍戏玩玩小孩子游戏就算了，戏都拍完了算怎么回事儿，万一哪天压不住报出来新闻，王一博，我们都完了。”

无数声音在脑袋里嘈杂，让王一博心乱如麻。因为他好懂，肖战说的话何其正确。许久终于下定决心坦诚，舌头都生硬的打结：“我们之间的关系...战哥，我们还能是朋友吗？”

肖战被他问住了，努力保持着镇定，尽管声音都有些微的颤抖，最终还是妥协的开口：“是。是吧。”

他也不是蜗牛和缩在壳里的乌龟。如果此时此刻，自己面对的、爱上的只是一个普通男人，肖战或许愿意躲躲藏藏维持着这段关系，但舍弃如果，现实中的对象让他惧怕又惊惶。他们都是镁光灯下原形毕露的偶像，都是钢丝绳上战战兢兢讨好观众的艺人，无处不在的狗仔私生让他们根本不是可以以普通身份自由相处相处的两个个体。甚至包括粉丝，也会在网上喊打喊杀，对对方口诛笔伐。任何时间，任何地方。他或许没有一定要和王一博分手的理由，但他以这样的理由说服自己。自认玻璃心，觉得这样的存在本身就是一种强大的压力，是他前途所无法承受之命。

“那我以后还能去找你吗？和以前一样，我们一起去吃火锅，给你过生日...”

肖战越过桌子扯近衣领迫使王一博俯身，打翻的红茶饮料杯盘狼藉。他吻住了王一博，吻住后就是一阵毫不留情甚至带了些凶狠意味的啃咬，大有撕道逃生通道出来的意思。他好恨王一博游走于骨缝之间的试探，这让他疼痛。半晌才松口，瞪着那琥珀色的眼睛，肖战恶狠狠道:“我不想杀了你，你再这么说我真的忍不住想杀了你。”

情人一转脸有万箭穿心。

“你也别太难过。”汪卓成叼着星巴克的纸吸管小声安慰，像是不满意软趴趴的吸管口感，迅速的喝完了那杯冰摇黑加仑丢进优衣库门口的垃圾桶。

那曾经，被人戏称为他与王一博的爱情水。

“你说王一博吗？”肖战面无表情的挑选着黑色帽衫。男人的肩膀特别宽，穿不下他衣柜里的衣服，自己又不肯出门买，只好辛劳自己做牛做马。汪卓成拍戏正巧在北京，两人就约着来吃饭采选。肖战估摸着男人可能要比他大一号，想了半天要不要再买大一点以防他估错身形，毕竟他们只是每天一起睡觉，实质性的事情啥也没干，男人也干不了。

思考了半天才发现自己没有回答汪卓成：“早就放下了，不难过。”

汪卓成表情在他看到的那一瞬间堪称精彩，对这一点对他冷血无情的不可思议，又带着一丝劫后重生的喜悦不已。肖战不愿意继续这个话题，把衣服塞到汪卓成手里叫他去买单。最近弟弟播了几部收益不错的戏，一跃成为小有名气的一线明星。在电话里说今天无论干什么都他请客。

“衣服大了，你不穿M号吗？”汪卓成捻起那条黑色的帽衫，张罗着给他换一件。被肖战摁住了，本尊对着狭窄的镜子拨弄刘海：“不是给我买的，家里来了一位客人。”

他笑了一下：“一位神秘客人。”

他又和汪卓成聊了几句男人，出了优衣库去吃了和牛。汪卓成请客大方，肖战当然也不客气。路遇了几个粉丝把两人认出来了，倒也还好，合过照之后就走了。肖战拜托的过了今晚再发也被应允，算是给了足够的尊重了。“不应当吗？”汪卓成听到肖战这么感慨很无语。

“等你经历经历，你就知道这世界上没什么善意十分应当。”肖战这么回他。汪卓成舔了舔嘴唇，无声骂了句脏的。肖战觉得今天的日头好的过分，连地上，都发着血淋淋的闪光。

后来肖战才知道男人真的杀了人，电视上满是通缉令与新闻。

他在出租车等红灯的时候看到路边奶茶店里在播报这则新闻。回到家里倒是没有任何异样，男人吃了他准备的晚饭，但还没来得及收拾，正躺在沙发上啃苹果。几近积灰的电视打开着，循环播报着前几秒还历历在眼前的那条新闻。

他试着与男人交谈：“你杀了谁。”

男人啃苹果的动作都停了，挺有兴趣的看着他。

“我杀了王一博。”

“我知道，你们认识。他死掉那天我就在现场，那个大明星爱坐保姆车的里面。那天是被跟车无奈绕上的高速，下了很大的雨，视线都有点不清楚了。车跟的紧了，追尾停在了半路上，我没想到会出这样的事啊。泥石流来的时候就被砸死了。”

肖战开口，“那你也知道我们两的关系？”

他不作声。

“你说啊！”肖战骑在他身上扯着他领子质问。

房间里没有开灯路灯奄奄一息，千生千世都蒸发，无一丝活着的安稳。电视机下的矮柜上还讽刺的放着王一博和他的合照，笑的好灿烂，是庆功宴那天，从普罗大众的大合照里截图截出来的，当时两个人一个比了yeah一个比了赞，对于肖战来说意义非常。

“我杀了他”男人声音沙哑，指着相框的手都发抖“你可以报警。”

“操！”肖战也忍不住骂了一声，在房间里来回踱步“你满意了吗？你知道我不会，你就算计我...”

“你是代拍？帮着私生跟车是吗？他可以有多美好的未来，就因为钱，因为你的一己私欲！你多可恨，你说你自己多可恨...”

男人伸手想要抱住他。“别靠近我。”肖战浑身一紧，几乎是连滚带爬的逃离那个沙发。遥张着水汽已涌泛上来的眼睛，可本人不愿在这个暴徒面前示弱，转过身去才小心地摒住哽咽，无声的哭泣。痛苦延绵在我的血液里，像影子伸展地上。男人有些沉默的看他，良久才开口

“肖战，我爱你。”

“别说了！”

“我爱你。”

被按在落地窗前，腿下是冰凉的地板。身后的男人简直在把他往死里弄，每次直至不能被触碰的深度。不稳的呼吸喷出迷蒙的白雾，他想推拒疯狂耸动的男人，可一松手就要撞在玻璃上，只能小声尖叫着讨饶。

果然动作稍微放浅了一些，男人端起茶几上的水嘴对嘴喂给他一口，贴着他耳朵问他是愿意的对不对。肖战差不多没了呼气，只剩下瑟瑟发抖的沉默。大约因为男人无情的拷问全然失去了自持的胆气，忽然间显得脆弱之极。

是的，若非本人允许。怎么可能闯的进情欲禁区。

他终于如愿以偿的开始享受。半曲的消瘦脊椎会聚男人半弯的火热胸膛，手指有些痉挛地在自己呼出的白气里抚摩游移。身后的两手抓着他白面团似的臀瓣，残忍的从指缝里挤出来，留下来一条条朝生暮死的短暂痕迹。“啪”地一下用力掌掴在上面，看着绯红爬上那片细软,像是血咽了雪。身前人的麻木神情碎裂了，眼中立时带了慌乱，喘息着求人停手。

背后撞到了柔软坚实的胸口。年轻而滚烫的身躯贴在背后，有力的手臂直接将人抱起走进了主卧。穴腔惊慌地收缩蠕动，那劲儿要把人精魂吸出来。柔软舒适的抚摸与无声安慰散发着诱人的蛊惑力，往热源靠近一些，隔着肋骨胸腔觉出砰然如鼓的心跳，听着肖战小声的惊呼男人的喉结忍耐地滚了滚，将下颔亲昵地搁上肩头磨蹭求欢。

发烫的脸贴在柔软的枕头上迷蒙的看着窗外。“如果我是一个花瓶，”肖战用那种气若游丝的口气“那么破碎就是我的命运。”

在幽深的井里，泉水好无聊。肖战梦想着是在吻王一博的唇，甜又柔。忍不住出口叫了这个名字。男人听了这话反而变本加厉地往狠里操他，惹得他难受地闷哼了几声。抓着腰的手几乎像是铜墙铁壁，抵住了穴心毫不留情地碾磨。被持续积累的快感堆高到哽住呼吸，大概是类似于高原反应。肖战两腿都打颤，等男人射出来的时候，那原本颓软的瑟缩性器也颤抖着吐出了最后一点能挤出的白浊，一股一股地淌下被从未抚慰过的性器，生理泪水一滴紧接着一滴往下流：“一博……王一博……”

欲望来到灯下，来到火里，潜入梦中。跨坐在人身上被操的姿势让几乎可以杀人的凶器更加深入，肖战最后几乎生生被操昏。

窗外居然下雨了。

他们的世界相互旋绕。肖战喘息地望着院里被狂风吹他伸出阳台的花。摸索床头柜，点了一支烟用力吸了几口，乳白色的烟雾像是镇定剂打入肺叶，等平复了心情就将烟闲置在指间。看着灰色侵吞白色，烟灰慢慢变长，最终整根泯灭殆尽。

他种的是红色的芍药花，全被暴雨砸进了泥里。当时他们有同居过一阵子，王一博给他种了一阳台的花，还说着要摘几个拿去做成永生花，但是谁也不知道，许下诺言的人就死了。

他爱的人杀死了他的爱人。

肖战走向阳台伸手接了一些雨水品尝，冰冷的触感像是野兽引用的忘川，像惊醒一样，他使劲儿盯着那迷蒙的雨雾。噼啪的雨水溅在浴袍下光裸小腿上，秋风夜放寒冷无数，带走了肢体交缠后的温度。

“我给你买了衣服，试试合不合身吧。”他转头对男人说。

肖战没理他，男人不再说话。走到客厅想拿那件衣服给肖战穿上，就看见肖战扯着大把大把的花颈走出来，拿钥匙出门，男人怕了他再想不开发疯，抱起来把他放在沙发上。、

“干嘛去？”

“葬花。”

“外面在下雨。”

“那就葬那个你杀了的人，这样行了吗？”

男人看上去还算有良心的露出了些许愧疚，拿起外套陪他一起下了楼，在泥泞又被雨水拍打的有些泛白的花池里，肖战挖了一个洞，埋下了所有的芍药花。用手刨的，指甲里都是花刺与污泥。他想，也许自己就是林黛玉，还王一博给他的点滴的雨露恩惠，为几朵落花断肠，这辈子要为男人流尽泪水。

整个半夜是一座死城，自生自灭的活坟。手被捧着温暖的手里暖着，肖战总觉得有某种肮脏正在这个星球最亮的角落蔓延，像是浓妆艳抹的脸上一个个脓包，只是画皮上仍然是无际的高楼和闪烁霓虹。男人笑着点头，说怪不得肖战和他狼狈为奸，英雄原来所见略同。

疯起来是个疯鬼，肖战不是没这样骂过他，可男人说肖战每次生气的样子都可爱又迷人，肖战说他是就是，说一不二。 肖战自找没趣，或许只是说给男人听，单纯地想要膈应他。

他是翅尖沾了白磷的蛾，纵身赴死，翩然成吻。在烈火中紧紧相拥。你感觉到活泼的生命，十分讽刺，就在被扼杀的时候，你又觉得自己的确从他身上得到了什么。

实在累得很，觅觅复寻寻。兔有穴，鸟有树。情场中折腾却没出栖身。

手机来电像是午夜凶铃，伴随着经纪人急促的胡言乱语，肖战才知道那天血淋淋的不是日头，是狗仔绵里藏针的闪光灯。他那句“家里来了一位神秘客人”被拍成了视频，许是有人想要拉他下马，公布在网上任人评议。

本来就是流量顶级的明星，那条八卦新闻超越一切占据了热搜的鳌头。点击的数字几何攀升，肖战觉得如果这是入账的工资，那他一定欣喜若狂。

可惜不是。

“有病吧，真的是路人转黑。”

“说不定他和王一博真的石锤呢哈哈哈，同性恋本来不就是病的不轻。”

“真难过也别膈应别人啊，你怎么不跟他一起死了呢。”

王一博死了。他受不了，半生的人还要被众生的舌尖盘玩。开炮火的诸公，嘲讽杀人者。

“别看了。”男人抢走他手机。

“如果不是你杀了他，就不会有这些事！”肖战有些咬牙切齿，拿着桌上玻璃杯砸他，接触到肉发出闷响。“你有病！”

“我没有。”男人反驳“我很正常。”

“你他妈绝对有病。”肖战声音大了“不是你有病就是我有病了。” 

声音都有点哆嗦，肖战几乎是像苛求毒品一样去吻男人的唇。与肉体交碰的感觉让他大大松了口气，感到劫后余生，没再去对两人的健康状况作出什么辩解。也许他该去看看医生，就在他张口想跟男人商量的时候，或者说是在想着怎么说服他的时候，男人环住了他的肩膀，沉甸甸压着肖战给予鼓励：“肖战，你想做什么，就做什么。”

肖战身体像是盈满了刺骨的冷水，石穴与钢筋缠绵，把羞愧和痛苦钉在他的脊骨。他不能再失去任何一个人，绝对不能。男人无奈脆弱的样子都在提醒他，其他人要是知道了，会有什么样的结局，呐呐道：“我会保护好你的，我不能失去你了。”

“等我吻你，吻完了事情也结束了。”男人最后说，“肖战，我也能保护你。”

那盐水终于从眼睛漫了出来，让肖战很狼狈地想要逃。捂着脸躲在男人怀里，不愿意跟男人接吻，很久都没抬头。玩笑话令谁也不能开怀，肖战泪水模糊饱含泪水的双眼，用力望清的背影消瘦 。

眼中的三尺钉，带血丝的命脉。

衣衫脱落被贯穿的时候，肖战便感到自己痉挛起来。怕不是饮下了粉红骷髅的春酒，又辣又麻的快感让他受不住地低声呻吟，喘息得像一双震颤、暴风雨中走投无路的蝴蝶。利舌温存胸膛，稍一触碰就有灭顶的快感。男人疼爱无比地以舌尖掠过那细致美丽的五官，像是舔舐在细的发疼的神经上，些微的刺激都要人经脉尽断。激情的进出如同豺狼虎豹，肖战觉得男人知道什么了不起的秘密，但是又不是适合问询的时候，憋得难受。白嫩的腿内侧留下来汗水与精液几滩狂野交锋后的残尸，画出的地图是隔阻爱意的迷宫。纤细的足踝不赢一握，被男人抬举到宽阔的肩上，手抱着他的腰，低头头去吻他的唇下痣。肖战舌头主动伸进去舔他的牙齿，试着想取悦男人，

这是他们的吻，不是吗。他开始试着更努力摆动柔软的腰肢，还弄不清怎么回事，男人便将他揽进怀里剧烈地抽搐起来。雨打芭蕉，暴风雷霆。原本规律进出的动作也开始失控的杂乱起来。柔韧的内壁不受控制地包覆着对方，与此同时带来的是自己也被深深占有。肖战伸舌可怜兮兮的索吻，男人对他的糖衣炮弹没有办法，只能把人亲得眼睛含着动人的水光，嘴唇饱满充血。射入他体内的同时，几近令人失神崩溃的快感渗入他每一丛神经，肖战哭喘着偎入男人汗湿的怀里，任凭手指进入发丝里轻揉。

下午六点，做爱真的让人身心俱疲。肖战开冰箱门拿出固定的减肥晚餐——鸡胸肉加上水果和绿茶。身上就套了一件衬衣，就光着白花花的腿慢吞吞换床单。刚刚穿上睡衣经纪人就用备用钥匙开门冲了进来。

“人呢？我刚敲门你怎么不开！”

“没听见。”肖战耸耸肩“顾姐有什么事？”

“那个男人呢？”经纪人像是丈夫出轨的正房，拉开浴室卧室的门寻找小三的踪迹“怎么没人？”

男人走了，刚刚跟他说了再见。肖战鼻子都有些发酸，强撑着回答“本来就没人。”

这不是他的家，没有了男人，这里是监狱。四周是阴森的高墙，墙角是缩瑟的羊。肖战品味着顾姐惊恐的表情，目送她匆忙离开。他听到楼道里有声音“是110吗？我要报警...”

他若有其事的点点头，进了卫生间收拾自己，准备迎接警官的检阅。

可来的人不止有警官，媒体记者堵得门口水泄不通，而面前的人民公仆只在意自己的案子。肖战跑了，关上主卧隔间的门，蹙着眉靠在门板上扯开刚刚绑好的领带。他想装作一个正常人，可惜失败了，这一认识让他痛苦而又无力地仰起脸。每当他看着镜头的时候，噩梦又回来了。一个艺人害怕镜头着实可笑，可他就是生理性的厌倦，即使一遍一遍地建设心理，却只是徒劳。

走进洗手间打开镜柜，剃须刀安静地躺在那儿。锋利的刀锋引诱着面前脆弱意志的人。

智人，可以是一路向前的造路者，也可以是持强凌弱的霸凌者。就在他要放血求救的时候门被一脚踹开。这样的恐慌让他禁不住僵硬和颤抖，连心跳都失了常，像是被猎捕的猎物逃窜，根本没有办法集中精神来完成表情和动作。无数的媒体闪烁着枪炮他尽了最大的努力来控制自己，还是忍不住匐在洗手池边干呕。胃里冰凉，脑子里也冰凉。忍耐造成了更严重的后果。因为摄影机的靠近，他脑中一片空白，喉头间泛起恶心的感觉，他一遍又一遍的道歉，嘴角还带着没进食只能吐出来的酸水。

一朵玫瑰燃烧着，一朵玫瑰在熄灭：

你要上百世的学，学习如何在罗生门里奇门遁甲。世间无人与你登对，处处都是路人甲。自动度无聊对白，个个要听乌鸦吹着喇叭，借用百灵鸟一升的眼泪。个个要剥花生的大牙，尖酸的拷问着焦黑的内脏，扑空溃败。他突然没法温和的对待世界。仇恨像是尖锐的鱼骨，口水咽不下，只能用最浓郁的硫酸去融。

坐在警察局里，肖战从头说起。

就像是采过血之后要摁棉球，人生要懂得及时止损。为什么会和王一博分手呢？他说，在他眼里王一博是一个什么样的人。大路朝天各走一边，是一个要奔好前程的人。所以他不能杀了王一博，自己已经在寂寞的城外乱了阵脚，还要让一个应该要熠熠闪光的人因为自己的一己私欲，永生永世坠入深渊。

好风凭借力，他想要送他最爱的少年上青云。

汪卓成在车里等了半个多小时，肖战才从警局里出来。他没穿外套只穿了件毛衣，在寒风中有些摇摇欲坠。他伸手短短地按了下喇叭，开车门护着肖战上了车。宣璐也在车上，眼神看着他满是担忧。车上似乎还残留着不知是谁的烟味与香氛搏斗，和一起扑进鼻腔让肖战鼻子有点酸。

最后的结果是警局把肖战放了，他不该来警察局，该去看医生。

宣璐拖了最好的关系，连夜给肖战做了检查开了床位。医院迎来新生，也送去死人。伴着消毒水的味道肖战就这么住下了，诊断出来的结果是抑郁倾向于妄想症。宣璐和汪卓成两个人时常来看看他，给他带些书带些好吃的。起初肖战怎么也不肯吃药，也不肯告诉家里人。宣璐只好每天都来看他，等到药点的时候打开抽屉找出把剪刀，把口服液的上端剪开，这就像是刽子手在打磨屠刀，肖战知道宣璐为他好，还是忍不住撒娇。

在这一点上宣璐不为所动，把药剂递到嘴边试探性的哄，一定要肖战喝下去。每次说的口干舌燥，肖战在医院里还算听话，乖乖张口说要师姐喂我。宣璐笑着把管剂微倾，琥珀色液体就进了人嘴巴就看见小孩子如她所料的皱起眉头。宣璐耐性十足，肖战也渐渐愿意配合治疗。或许他自己把这理解为一种自虐或是自我惩罚，右佐匹克隆片他总是生硬咀嚼，品尝着那个疾苦，拥吻痛苦的露珠。

发这一改变的那天肖战在读《牡丹亭》，隔壁病房神神叨叨的老艺术家极力推荐。看不太懂，哪怕肖战自持文艺青年。

肖战整个人都瘦了一圈，肉都不翼而飞，下巴削尖。脸上没有一点血色，那双黑色的眸子里的灵韵荡然无存。喝着宣璐带来的汤跟师姐探讨着。

“师姐，你说牡丹亭的故事是真的吗？如果真的相爱，是不是可以让死人复活...”

“战战，”宣璐不太愿意聊起这个刺激性的沉重话题，想要出口打断“一博那件事不是你的错...”

“是我的错！”没想到肖战先打断了她“那天他是为了给我过生日才一定要来的，才一定要去我家。我不愿意伤害他，一点也不想，但是师姐，他还是因为我死了。”

宣璐无言。

“如果可以的话，我愿意代替他...”

肖战的话没说完，说到一半就停手了。在夜最黑的时刻连时间也酣睡了。一无所有的的夜晚只有两种方式度过，要么睁眼到天亮，要么堕落在安眠药里死去。

来来回回都是死局，对吗？

肖战是一个多么好的人，宣璐见过那个温柔少年明媚的样子。所以在记者再三逼问下好脾气如她也有些生气：

“我早就知道他根本没有精神病，其实需要‘精神鉴定’这个过场的不是他，是我们，是每天看着新闻聊着这个案子的‘大众’。因为我们怀疑他是精神病，是为了安慰我们自己，其实我们的生活中没有这么可怕的人，不过是精神病人而已。你，明白我的意思吗？”

发布会上寂静了，导演打着圆场。显然没有一个人明白。

自己也有许多工作，再去看肖战已经是三个月后。在医院门口接到电话宣璐庆幸自己已经把车停在了路边，不然怕是要出巨大的交通事故。她闭着眼睛靠在座位上，等到平复心情后才脸色苍白的下车。高跟鞋的鞋跟战战兢兢，索性被脱了下来。她跑进病房的一瞬间倒在护理人员怀里。

“肖战，他还好吗？”

认人的护士抬头看见她，惊叫：“璐小姐，你终于来了！”宣璐还来不及回答，医生跟护士已经冲下楼去，移动病床与无数的吸氧机挤进电梯，急诊室闪着红灯门户大开。医护人员火急火燎，匆忙的让宣璐心里也产生了不好的念头。急忙追过去问：“出什么……”

护士说了声“请在外面等待”就把门关上，宣璐追上去发现肖战病床上空无一人，顿时凉意从脚底蒸起，拉住路过的小护士，问话声音都打抖：“怎么回事？”小护士喘着气，显是一路疾跑过来的。还着眼泪泪眼汪汪，深吸口气慢慢说道：“肖战哥他....跳楼了，他把门反锁了我们进不去....听到有人在里面说话就想要开锁进去.....结果人就没了，刚才跳下去的.....”

跳楼轻生是什么样的感觉。宣璐觉得一定不好。肖战偶像包袱那么重，那么漂亮的一个人，选择了一个最丑陋的死法，满身血污，面部狰狞。宣璐走到那个窗口往下看，地上残留着红色的鲜血。她无比期待有一个导演此刻喊一声卡，告诉她一切都只是在拍戏，肖战骗她的。可惜没有，医生敲敲门告知了抢救无效死亡的消息。

他真的，也死了。

王一博在搬到北京去住之前保守了一个秘密十年。

他家的楼下住了一个人。

一个在逃杀人犯。


End file.
